Lust Overdrive
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Attraction. Leads to love, lust and many mixed feelings. Yusei and Akiza are the example of a perfect couple, what happens when the blonde beauty Sherry and surprisingly Misty, the famous model get into the picture?


**So one of my reviews suggested that I give Yusei the following three girls: Akiza, Sherry, and Misty. Why not? and here is what I came up with, sort of rushed but I've delivered another story, accomplishment for me since I've got too many ideas but am way too lazy to get them typed up and published. Anyways readers enjoy :] Rated M for a reason guys. Finally Spring Break! :D starts after today but...I'm still hype.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's doesn't belong to me never has never will...otherwise Yusei and Akiza would've confessed their love, become a couple and so on. **

The perks of being the Duel King? Well there's fame, money, and _GIRLS_! Yusei Fudo aka Duel King is known all over New Domino as the Satellites Shooting Star and Duel King. He has won his title in the Fortune Cup about a year ago and recently saved the world from Z-One and Yliaster after the whole Dark Signer incident. He and Team 5D's were very popular after their win at the WRGP so the whole group is famous world-wide. Jack and Crow are both in relationships; Jack with Carly and Crow with Stephanie, the waitress at the Cafe who crushed on Jack prior to his relationship but Yusei and Akiza getting together was the big thing everywhere. Getting no privacy or personal space in public they were forced to give in to their desires whenever possible. So at the moment, said couple were in the locker room of the training field for the D-wheel duelists; Yusei's eyes were hazy with need, threatening to consume Akiza with desire. She was pretty eager yet surprised at his sudden change in attitude and dominance over her since she'd usually start with the teasing and foreplay with them ending up ravaging each others body to their limits for satisfaction. Ready to pounce Akiza to the floor, Yusei heard the voices of his best friends calling and gave a loud sigh of frustration. Akiza smiled at him understanding his pain, "Meet me at my place, till then..." she leaned upwards and gave him a kiss while walking off with her hips swaying knowing he'd be watching. "Damn, I was so close to getting some of that..."

He rushed outside to his friends and left in a hurry to Akiza's house where he knew she was waiting eagerly. As soon as he entered they locked eyes momentarily and within minutes they were up in her room, on her king sized bed. Akiza moaned as Yusei took her lips softly with his placing her between his legs grinding the growing hard-on in his pants against her. She was overwhelmed with passion when suddenly Sherry walked in. "Anger blazed through Akiza's eyes" dealing with sexual frustration really got her going. "What the fuck do you _want_!" She half screamed and half moaned. Sherry herself was surprised at her outburst but understood since she was...busy. Sherry smiled deviously and said nothing as she walked over to Yusei eyes going dark wanting him as bad as any other girl would, the doorbell rang and suddenly Akiza's eyes went wide, "Shit! Misty's supposed to be coming over now!" "Well the more the merrier," Sherry smirked, "why not make this a full on orgy?" Yusei gave it some thought and just gulped, oh he was going to have one hell of an afternoon today. Misty was let in by Sherry who explained to her the circumstances. Soon their clothes came off and completely scattered across everywhere.

Yusei stood with just his boxers left on, slightly blushing at the thought of getting downright naked in front of the three girls, who were stripping themselves bare giving him a mental nosebleed. Misty was a fashion model and has seen shirtless men but Yusei was on a whole different level of a Greek God with his toned muscles, firm build, chiseled chest, and well sculpted abs the man was just sexy. The girls stared at his body wanting to get the damned boxer off eagerly awaiting to start their 'session', they all stood fully naked now knowing that Yusei was probably about to explode because of his obvious erection bulging out from the contstraints of his boxers. He looked down at his bulge then up at the girls and before he knew it Sherry was up on him, soft breasts pressed onto his chest making his spine tingle, Akiza on the other hand went straight to his hard-on which needed attention. Slipping off his boxers Akiza rubbed him with fervor earning moans of delight. Sherry looked down at him and her eyes went wide, "Wow..Yusei you're quite a big one." He blushed saying "Well I intend to please." and leaned upwards to capture her lips with his in a liplock, being the French she was, Sherry didn't hesitate to get in some tongue action probing his lips and tonguing his mouth while Akiza was slowly taking his member into her mouth. Yusei felt the warm, slick feeling of her mouth feeling the back of her throat making his eyes roll backwards and moan into Sherry's mouth.

Misty was still shyly standing nearby but then walked over when Sherry got off of Yusei, who then flipped Misty onto the bed while thrusting himself into Akiza's mouth. He took one of her now hard nipples between his teeth and softly licked with Misty writhing under him. Doing the same to the other nipple, he kissed up her chest to her jaws and lovingly kissed her getting a taste of chocolate on her lips, crawling downwards he fingered her opening entering two fingers and then getting his tongue in making her shiver. He slid his tongue in and out, faster while fondling her breasts feeling her shudders he knew she was about to orgasm soon which she did and soon he came in Akiza's mouth too who hungrily swallowed his load. With a quick thrust, Yusei penetrated Misty's vagina deflowering her as she gave a sharp gasp with a whimper. He softly kissed her nape soothing her and as she adjusted to the intrusion and his size he moved in and out rhythmically thrusting into her increasing speed with vigor, hitting her spot of pleasure she shrieked higher octaves and had a strong orgasm which Yusei felt, cumming inside of her too both panting.

Sherry took time for granted and got to work, she ran her hand down his hardening penis feeling him throb in her grip, he was well endowed in size and girth sure to please her need. Hands still on his dick, she entangled her tongue with his again in another liplock faces pressed together, bodies touching. Her hands worked magic making him shudder and gasp in between kisses as she fingered his tip and then agonizingly gave soft and slow licks all around his dick. Finally getting the tip into her mouth she sucked while running her tongue across the slit, by now Yusei was moaning her name and then Akiza taking him into her arms. Although all three had bodies every man would lust for and large breasts, he favored Akiza more than anyone. She stuffed his face to her chest elicitng strong moans and growls with his groping, suckling, pulling, and teasing kisses.

In the middle of Yusei and Akiza's kiss, Yusei trembled against her cumming into Sherry's mouth. He then bent down towards her entrance and got himself a faceful of her. She gave low growls as his fingers poked into her and fondled her clit. Swiftly his tongue invaded her folds licking her slowly as she did to him. Oh could payback be a bitch. His tantalizing licks were pleasuring nonetheless, prodding her with his tongue he sucked her earning throaty moans as her spine tingled. Sherry was very satisfied and placed herself onto his tip, with a thrust Yusei impaled her depths giving her a mind-blowing sensation and filling her up completely. He was snug inside of her creating a lot of slick friction. Sherry has never been subject to such girth and wriggled to get comfortable on him as she rode him to her orgasm. She bounced up and down on his rod making her breasts jiggle too which Yusei averted his attention towards. Kissing her again he fondled her breasts and over powered her onto her back picking up speed in his thrusts stimulating her senses to a stronger orgasm. Her vaginal walls clenched around him tightly squeezing him as he provoked her with soft pecks from her jaw to chest, she gave a loud groan and sighed after Yusei discharged his hot semen splurting into her filling her up. elicit "Next time Yusei, it'll be a one on one between you and me, I'm not exactly talking about dueling this time." She tossed him her red laced underwear as a souvenir and gave him a long steamy kiss, smiling at Akiza's growing rage towards her. Winking at Akiza she dressed herself and slyly smiled at Yusei, then left. "I had a great time Yusei, maybe we could... Do this again?" Misty said "Oh uhh yeah sure..." Yusei blushed rubbing the back of his neck She too dressed herself and bid them farewell.

"I don't exactly know how I feel about having two other girls with my man." Akiza said after Sherry and Misty left, "Well they're pretty much just in for lust and desires." "Sherry looks like she really wants you..." Akiza pouted making Yusei grin at her adorableness. He pushed her up against the wall and gripped her wrists above her head keeping her in place while he got in between her legs eliciting a seductive moan when she felt how aroused he was. Her eyes had a fiery look and she leaned in to kiss him but he kept backing away to tease her. She got impatient and threatened him, "You keep teasing me and you're the one who's going to have to wait a month without sex." Yusei laughed at her bluff, he leaned into her ear and spoke in that deep arousing voice of his "You know you can't resist me like I can resist you..." and let go of her hands giving her the upper hand. She seized the opportunity and jump into his arms making them both fall backwards onto the bed. Without a moment of hesitation she grabbed his face hands on both sides and kissed him till they were both senseless, tugging at each others lip and swirling their tongues around each other. Yusei wasted no time and ran his hands all over her caressing every curve reveling in the softness of her skin. He felt her womanhood hovering on his tip creating deep moans of delight making him want to enter her. She smelled of strawberries and roses intoxicating his senses momentarily.

The two were happy to get time to themselves and made no rush to ther love-making. Getting into a 69 position they teasingly licked and sucked where Yusei was stimulating her clit making her orgasm first with him following, they swallowed each others cum cleaning each other off and Yusei dominated her once more straddling her hips. Not yet inside her, he rubbed himself roughly against her wet entrance painstakingly giving them both urges to fuck soon. Getting himself slick, he slowly inserted the tip into her and then penetrated her, both emitting a chorus of moans. She enjoyed his satisfying size and loved how he would fill her up so well and this helped them create strong friction as he pounded into her. Yusei hit her G-Spot, Akiza's toes curled and she held onto his back as if her life depended on it. She came hard as her nails dug into hos back sure to leave marks, but Yusei could care less at the moment. With one last thrust he erupted inside of her shooting his hot cum deep within her. Truly satisfied, both sighed in relief and fatigue and Akiza layed atop Yusei. Yusei smiled at her knowing that she was still worrying about the other girls "Hey babe, you're the most beautiful girl out there, every day I wake up with a smile knowing I've got a gorgeous woman by my side who I can call my girlfriend and future ." He winked making her blush, Akiza leaned over kissing him with pure love as both moaned softly "Well, Yusei I'm exclusively yours only." He chuckled and said in a serious tone "Yeah well I'd beat any guy who looks at you inappropriately or makes a sleazy remark." With that Akiza straddled onto him grabbing his semi-hard dick, "Well get ready for a night to remember." she said and both began another round of passion under the covers.

**I don't ship same-sex pairings so I wouldn't write any either and this is why I made the girls take their turns with Yusei rather than occupy themselves with each guys, leave a review, I'd really appreciate your feedback on the story. Hope it wasn't too bad or too much to handle, hopefully you guys liked it :]**


End file.
